


On The Road With Tokio Hotel

by DirectionHeart



Series: On The Road [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: DreamMachineTour, Europa, F/M, Onibus, Promoção, Romance, Tokio Hotel - Freeform, Turnê
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectionHeart/pseuds/DirectionHeart
Summary: Quinze dias na Europa com todas as despesas pagas, acompanhando o dia a dia de uma banda de rock alemã formada por quatro garotos lindos de morrer.O que poderia dar errado?
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Original Female Character(s), Georg Listing/Original Female Character(s)
Series: On The Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017130





	1. A Promoção

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro capitulo é apenas um geral sobre a promoção. Quase um prefácio. A história começa mesmo no próximo.

**"PROMOÇÃO ON THE ROAD WITH TOKIO HOTEL"**

Certeza que você já deve ter pensado "Ah, se eu pudesse ir em todos os shows da Tokio Hotel.."

Pois agora você tem a chance de acompanhar a 15 dias da Dream Machine Tour no ônibus da banda!

E você ainda tem direito a:

1 acompanhante;

Passagens aéreas em classe executiva ida e volta;

Seguro viagem;

Hospedagens em hotel 05 estrelas;

Cartão pré-pago para despesas no valor de quatro mil euros por pessoa;

Ingressos para todos os shows da banda.

Leia o Regulamento completo em http://www.tokiohotel.com/otrwth/como-participar


	2. A Inscrição

  
\- Megan?

\- Cozinha!

\- Vou tomar um banho e já volto!

\- Ok!

Deixei minhas chaves na tigela como sempre e fui direto para o meu banheiro. O dia hoje foi um inferno e eu só queria lavar a sensação da mão do Senhor Hakira do meu corpo. Maldito velho tarado.

Terminei o banho me sentindo muito melhor.

Segui aquele aroma delicioso até a cozinha. Uma das melhores coisas que a minha irmã sabe fazer, é cozinhar. O que é ótimo levando em conta que eu não consigo cozer um ovo. Esse é um dos motivos de ela ter se mudado para a minha casa.

O outro é que ela engravidou de um idiota que não deve ser mencionado.

\- O que você está fazendo aí?

\- Almôndegas recheadas com purê de milho verde e pimenta.

\- Parece até que está bom, mas eu não vou comer essa coisa.

\- Eu fiz só pra mim mesmo. Tem _Penne ao molho Alfredo_ pra você.

\- Tem tempo que você não faz o meu prato favorito. - estreitei os olhos pra ela. - O que aconteceu, hoje?

\- Nada demais. Não posso agradar a minha irmã mais velha que me acolheu com tanta boa vontade na casa pequena, mas confortável dela?

\- Sei. Vou fingir que acredito.

\- Me conta como foi o seu dia hoje.

\- Me demiti.

\- Oi?

Contei tudo o que aconteceu como Senhor Hakira e o assédio sexual descarado dele enquanto me deliciava com o meu _penne._ Megan conhecia muito bem a minha rotina de trabalho com o velho tarado, assim como a segunda secretária dele que era outra pobre mulher assediada.

Aparentemente o homem no auge dos seus 57 anos gostava de flertar e, mesmo que eu achasse aquelas frases de duplo sentido bastante incômodas, algumas das outras secretárias eram encantadas por ele. Eu decidi por ignorar algumas coisas que ele dizia. Aquele era um bom primeiro emprego e, apesar de ele ser um pé no saco como homem, era o melhor chefe que eu poderia pedir.

No início eu não liguei muito para os avanços dele.

Era engraçado até.

\- Mas ele passou de todos os limites tentando enfiar a mão na minha saia no meio da reunião com os acionistas.

Megan depositou uma taça com vinho branco na minha frente e me olhou boquiaberta.

\- Ele não fez isso.

\- Eu fiz questão de que todos percebessem o quanto eu estava indignada jogando a xícara de café encima dele e berrando para quem quisesse ouvir que eu processaria o tarado de merda que ele era.

\- E agora?

\- Agora eu vou procurar outro emprego.

\- Vai mesmo processá-lo?

\- Não sei. Ele é casado, sabe? Tem uma filha da minha idade.

\- O que prova o mal caráter que ele é por ter feito isso com você.

Terminamos o jantar em silêncio. Eu pensava na impossibilidade de um processo. Primeiro porque eu não tinha condição de pagar um advogado, afinal eu só trabalhei por dois meses e não deu pra juntar quase nada. Segundo porque eu não sou de guardar rancor. Eu me dava por satisfeita só de nunca mais ter de olhar na cara dele.

\- Eu vou te apoiar no que você decidir.

\- Eu só quero esquecer o dia de hoje e seguir em frente.

\- Ok, então. - Megan colocou a louça pra lavar, nos serviu mais vinho e sentou novamente no seu lugar. - Agora, é a minha vez de falar. Mas, primeiro, você tem que me prometer que vai manter a mente aberta.

\- Estou com medo já.

\- Ai, Kate, você é muito desconfiada.

\- Apenas te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você vai dizer alguma coisa que eu tenho certeza que não vou gostar de ouvir.

Muito sério isso. Da última vez ela disse que estava grávida, que depois de dizer ao namorado o infeliz sumiu no mundo e que precisava da minha ajuda pois não sabia pra onde ir desde que o apartamento que eles dividiam era alugado e ela não tinha como pagar porque havia perdido o emprego.

Não sei qual dos dois eu queria sufocar até a morte. Se o que não deve ser nomeado por tê-la abandonado grávida, ou minha irmã por não saber pra que diabos uma camisinha serve.

\- ..Tokio Hotel na Europa.

\- Oi? O que você acabou de dizer?

\- São quinze dias só. E você sempre disse que queria ir a Amsterdã.. Tudo bem que é só no segundo dia, mas podemos..

\- Espera aí, garota. Você tá falando sobre o que?

\- Dos quinze dias na Europa na turnê da Tokio Hotel.

\- Megan você não acabou de me ouvir dizer que eu pedi demissão? Não temos dinheiro pra visitar a Disney aqui do lado, imagine viajar pro outro lado do mundo para perseguir uma bandinha por toda a Europa.

\- Primeiro, a Tokio Hotel é a melhor banda de todos os tempos, não uma _bandinha_. Segundo, é tudo de graça. Tudo o que precisamos é ter muita sorte.

\- Aí está uma coisa que nenhuma de nós duas está esbanjando: sorte. Agora me explica direitinho essa história.

Então ela busca o notebook e me mostra o site da banda enquanto discorre sobre todos os aspectos da tal promoção.

Não vou mentir, fiquei interessada instantaneamente. Quem diria não à oportunidade de passar quinze dias na Europa, com todas as despesas pagas, na companhia da sua irmã e quatro garotos super lindos?

Eu é que não.

Mas não estávamos em um bom momento agora.

\- Não temos como ir, Megan. Eu estou desempregada e você tem uma gravidez pra cuidar. Por mais tentador que isso seja, não podemos perder tempo em outro continente.

\- Mas eu quero muito conhecê-los, Kate. É uma oportunidade única na vida. Vai comigo, por favor? Quantas vezes você poderia dizer que passou quinze dias na Europa de graça?

\- Megan, não temos qualquer garantia que você possa ganhar essa promoção. Não faça tantos planos, ok?

\- Mas o que custa tentar? Não me diga que essa viagem não é perfeita para esquecer os últimos acontecimentos?

\- Passar tanto tempo com desconhecidos, lindos, eu confesso, mas desconhecidos, em um lugar estranho.. não sei, Megan.

\- Por favorzinho?

Porque não? Quero dizer, é só uma inscrição no meio de milhares, milhões até. Megan pode se decepcionar quando outra pessoa ganhar, mas por enquanto é bom vê-la tão empolgada por alguma coisa. Mesmo que fosse por causa desses quatro meninos desconhecidos, de quem eu não sabia nada além das músicas que ela não parava de cantar ao redor.

\- Ok. Pode fazer essa inscrição.

\- Ah! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

\- Mas, por favor, não se prenda muito nisso. Precisaríamos de toda a sorte que nunca tivemos pra conseguir essa viagem.


	3. O Resultado

\- Katie. Kate. Katieeeee.

\- Me esquece.

\- KATE!

\- Eu tô triste, com cólicas e desempregada. Me deixa dormir, pelo amor de Deus.

\- Katherine Hart, é melhor você sair dessa cama se não quer que eu te jogue água gelada.

\- Você é chata demais, sabia?

\- Eu vou encher a jarra e isso não é brincadeira!

\- Eu já levantei! Jesus, que desespero todo é esse?

Afastei as cobertas e corri para a sala. Megan estava se balançando e chorando no sofá. Assim que eu me sentei preocupada ao lado dela, ela me agarrou em um abraço tão forte que quase me impediu de respirar.

\- Você está bem? É alguma coisa com o bebê?

\- Nós ganhamos.

\- Do que você está falando? Você quase me matou de susto. Já viu que horas são? Eu estava quase indo de pijamas para o Hospital.

\- Porque você iria para o Hospital? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

\- Não, louca. Eu pensei que _você_ estivesse passando mal por causa de todos esses gritos.

\- Claro que não, Kate. Eu e o bebê estamos bem. Aliás, mais do que bem, estamos ótimos, maravilhosos, perfeitamente maravilhados com o quanto essa vida pode ser surpreendente.

\- Concentração aqui. Volta desde o começo. Porque você está berrando toda surtada a essa hora da manhã?

\- São 10hs já, Kate.

\- Não interessa. Me responde.

\- Ok. - ela tentou fazer um suspense, mas eu só me irritei mais um pouco. - Nós ganhamos.

\- O que?

\- A promoção.

\- Que promoção?

\- _On The Road with Tokio Hotel_ , é claro. Nós ganhamos, Kate! Nós vamos para a Europa em duas semanas. Eu nem acredito. Preciso ligar pro Benji.

Eu posso ter entrado um pouco em choque, mas isso não me impediu de puxá-la de volta para o sofá e bloquear o celular de novo.

\- Como você me dá uma notícia desse jeito? Tá louca? Começa a falar do começo. Quem disse que nós ganhamos? Como isso é possível? Nunca ganhamos nada na vida e agora acontece a melhor coisa do mundo? É uma pegadinha, né? Quem tá te ajudando nisso?

\- Quem tá surtada agora?

\- Megan, por favor.

\- É tudo verdade. - ela parou de sorrir de um jeito demente e segurou a minha mão. - Eu acabei de ler o e-mail da promotora do concurso nos comunicando. Nós ganhamos, Kate. Embarcamos para a Holanda em quinze dias.

\- Como é possível?

\- Apenas sorte, eu acho.

\- Que sorte, Megan? Nunca tivemos isso.

\- Devia estar acumulada por todos esses anos. Sabe o que eu acho? Devíamos jogar na loteria, o que acha? Está em 15 milhões.

\- Fala sério, garota. Me mostra o e-mail. Quero saber que loucura é essa de embarcar em quinze dias.

\- Pois é. Ainda bem que temos passaporte. Aquela viagem louca para o México parece ter sido uma boa ideia afinal.

\- Não me lembra disso logo agora.

\- Ora, por favor. Pãozinho é apenas a primeira coisa boa vinda dessa loucura. Ter um passaporte à mão para uma viagem inesperada é a segunda.

\- Não chama o meu sobrinho assim. Agora, aqui diz, "aguardamos a sua presença, e acompanhante, no escritório da produtora em Los Angeles no dia 03 de março às 15hs". Mas isso é amanhã!

\- Eu vi. Ainda bem que eles tem uma sede em Los Angeles, ein? Já pensou se fosse em Nova Iorque ou algo assim?

\- Nada de brincadeiras agora. Temos que levar todos os documentos que eles estão pedindo aqui. E realmente precisamos encontrar os passaportes.

\- Então você está convencida?

\- Quando eu colocar os meus olhos no contrato de aceitação do prêmio, talvez.

\- Eu nem acredito que vou passar quinze dias com os meus lindos.

\- Eu não acredito é que estamos indo para a Europa de graça.

* * *

\- Puta merda! Isso é sério?

\- Sim. Acabamos de chegar da reunião com a produtora. Embarcamos em quatorze dias.

\- Uau. - Cristine bebeu mais um gole da sua cerveja e encarou a minha irmã soltando gritinhos com Benjamim na sala. - Ela está que não se aguenta, mas e você? Não deveria estar mais feliz por essas férias gratuitas na Europa? Porque, amor, se fosse eu no seu lugar, eu não estaria me afogando tristemente em bolo de chocolate.

Baixei o meu pratinho na mesa e a fuzilei com os olhos.

\- Não estou me afogando tristemente. Esses garotos são o sonho da minha irmã desde que ela ouviu uma música deles na rádio pela primeira vez. Claro que eu estou feliz por ela.

\- Mas..

\- Mas eu estou com o pé atrás. Quem não estaria? Eu nem conheço essas pessoas. Como vamos passar quinze dias com eles? Sim, porque a produtora foi bem específica ao dizer que as duas sendo maiores de idade não precisariam de um acompanhante.

\- Vocês não vão estar sozinhas. Até onde Benji me fala sobre esses famosos, eles vivem rodeados de pessoas quase todo o tempo.

\- Quase não é sempre. E são mais pessoas desconhecidas.

\- Falando sério agora, eu te conheço e sei que isso não é o que está te incomodando. Você adora conhecer pessoas, afinal nos tornamos amigas na emergência de um hospital. Seja sincera, do que você tem medo?

\- Megan tem uma paixão esquisita por um deles e eu não quero que ela se machuque.

\- É só isso?

\- Só isso? Da última vez que ela se apaixonou por alguém eu virei uma tia em processo de produção.

\- Mas ela já está grávida. Você não está correndo esse risco agora. Pergunte a Benji se ele teve um irmão infiltrado com ele enquanto eu o carregava.

\- Eca. Eu não quero saber das coisas que você faz com o Marcus.

\- Então..

Megan soltou mais alguns gritinhos e risadas e correu para o quarto, agarrada à mão de Benjamim. Se pudesse, ela explodiria de tanta felicidade.

\- Ela é minha irmãzinha, entende? Não suporto ver ninguém machucando-a. Mesmo sem querer.

\- Você é tão pessimista, Kate. Nenhum dos piores cenários que você imaginou pode acontecer. Essa viagem pode ser uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram nas suas vidas e eu sei que você não vai se perdoar se terminar estragando tudo.

\- Eu sei. Mas algo vai acontecer nessa viagem. Eu sinto com todas as minhas forças, entende? É como uma premonição, tão bobo como pode parecer, mas eu sinto.

\- Pode ser uma coisa boa. Já pensou nisso?

\- Experiências passadas não me permitem esse tipo de pensamento.

\- Se abra, pelo menos uma vez, para as coisas boas.

\- Nem tudo que vem de graça é bom.

\- Quer parar de me colocar pra baixo enquanto estou tentando levantar você?

\- Certo. - rimos da nossa idiotice e terminamos de comer o bolo "pra comemorar" da Megan. - E o que eu tenho que fazer agora?

\- Compras.

\- Ein? O dinheiro que eles nos deram está em cartões pré-pagos para serem gastos apenas durante a viagem.

\- Ora, por favor, é claro que eu vou te emprestar.

\- Nem em sonhos. Não tenho como te pagar.

\- Querida, assim que você pisar de volta em San Diego vão chover ofertas de trabalho pra você. Esses dias cheios de marketing gratuito e famosinhos ao redor vai ser a sua porta de entrada para as maiores editoras do país. Ou, no mínimo, de muitas revistas de moda.

\- Revistas de moda. Até parece.

\- Você é linda, Katherine. Se fosse eu com todas essas curvas no meu corpo, você acha que eu me prenderia em uma mesa lendo livros? Mas tudo bem, se é o que você escolheu para viver. Só não deixe escapar as outras oportunidades.

\- Tudo bem, mamãe. Mas, então, você vem às compras conosco?

\- Nem morta. Megan nunca desiste quando ela busca algo e eu tenho certeza que ela já tem todos os _looks_ possíveis organizados na mente dela. Eu tenho o meu próprio filho para perseguir no shopping.

\- Benjamim poderia vir conosco?

\- Certeza disso?

\- Não. Mas é melhor deixar os dois loucos se virarem do que vergonhosamente perder a Megan como se ela tivesse cinco anos.

\- Então boa sorte pra você.  
  
  



End file.
